Raven, Irwin, Hoss Delgado
Raven, Irwin, Hoss Delgado & Blossom vs The Lava Monster vs HIM is one of the most important battles in the story and reveals many of Mimi's past. Prelude After Mandy finally hands of the Horror's Hand, Mimi experiences her worst memory again. She arrives in the destoryed Megaville after an immense war between strong forces. Mimi sits alone on her wheelchair in the middle of the ruins when Jeff comes to take it away because it's too dangerous. Then suddenly The Lava Monster rises from the ground to attack Mimi but on that moment Hoss Delgado, Irwin and Raven appear to help her. Battle The Lava Monster pulls his hand out of the ground and sticks it out towards Mimi to grab her when Irwin stops him by wrapping his arm with his mummy bandage. Hoss then jumps on the Lava Monster's head and drills into his head with his chainsaw leg and shoots with a machine gun on his head. The Lava Monster completely comes out of the ground and stamps on the ground sending Jeff and Mimi flying. Raven appears and catches Jeff, Mimi and the wheelchair with her powers and safely puts them back on the ground. Raven then speaks an incarnation but is interruped by HIM who slashes her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Irwin sees it and gets furious and flies towards HIM by changing into a bat. HIM first says that Irwin could have made a good comrade. Irwin flies towards HIM to bite him but HIM grabs him in his neck with his claw and snaps his neck and throws him dead on the ground, to the horror of Raven. Meanwhile Hoss is still strugling to get out of the grip from the Lava Monster. Raven goes to Jeff and Mimi and Jeff asks if everything is ok. Suddenly the Lava Monster rises of pillar from the ground with Mimi on it to get her on the same eyelenght as him. Mimi starts to throw rocks at him but the Lava Monster tries to explain he means no harm to her and isn't an ally of HIM but he will serve her later. Raven then casts a meteor out of the sky that drops on the Lava Monster's head and let's him drop Hoss. The Lava Monster says that Raven is full of mother instinct trying to protect her daughter but Raven says she's not the mother. HIM explains that Mimi can call for her mother from distance and that she's now underway. HIM's makes the over to join him and be Mimi's nanny but Raven refuses. The the Lava Monster grabs his knobstick and wants to crush the people on the ground when suddenly Blossom fires a pink laser through the Lava Monster and kills him and holds Mimi close to her. Raven asks Jeff a favor and asks if she wants to hand the medallion she bought for Mimi with him and give it to her later. Raven and Hoss look at eachother and start with their plan. Hoss holds his arms around the neck of HIM who wants to stab Hoss with his knife but Raven holds his hands shut with her powers. Hoss grabs a Nuclear Bomb out of his arsenal and Raven teleports away, far away from Mimi. Far away the explosion could be seen and they know that Hoss, Raven and HIM are gone. Blossom tries to calm Mimi down by saying she's here for her when suddenly HIM appears, now in a monsterous form and wants to have a big "family hug." Aftermath What further happens is later shown in a flashback, experienced by Chi, after looking at a picture of Blossom and Mimi in HIM's office. After breaking Blossom, HIM returned to his regular devil form and forced Mimi to kill Blossom. After Blossom was killed, HIM took custody of Mimi, cut of her hands, replacing them with claws and turns her into a demon. He also hired Jeff to be her nanny and his butler. Category:Fights